


The prince and his knight

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, Historical AU, M/M, Middle Age AU, Prince/Knight, gays in middle age, kohaku pov, slightly nsfw
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Non aveva considerato il dispiegarsi degli eventi che inesorabilmente l’avevano condotto nel luogo in cui sapeva di essere promesso, il corpo del principe splendido contro la luna che filtrava dalla finestra, meraviglioso sotto il suo sguardo.Sapeva, nonostante tutto fosse sfuggito al suo attento controllo, che prima o poi sarebbe accaduto.Era conscio che, prima o poi, gli avrebbe donato il suo cuore.[...]
Relationships: Oukawa Kohaku/Suou Tsukasa
Kudos: 5





	The prince and his knight

**Author's Note:**

> In onore dell'event dei double face non potevo non postare questa fic ;_; mi piace tantissimo com'è venuta fuori e spero di riscrivere presto su di loro perché son proprio,,,meravigliosi  
> Enjoy!!

**L** a carica che avrebbe ricoperto nel corso della sua vita non gli era mai stata celata al pari di un segreto, Kohaku che, sin dall’infanzia, era conscio di quali fossero i suoi doveri e il ruolo a cui fosse destinato.

Non aveva però considerato tanti fattori, un’infinita moltitudine di variabili che potevano comparire nel suo percorso.

Come le emozioni che quegli occhi color indaco suscitavano in lui non appena si posavano sulla sua figura, sentimenti la cui luce del sole era loro preclusa a causa della sua posizione che doveva rimanere intaccata da simili giochi adolescenziali. O come il brivido che scorreva lungo la sua schiena non appena lo sguardo di Kohaku era solito posarsi sul principe, incapace di staccarsi, il cavaliere che poteva così giustificare quel gesto allo svolgimento della sua mansione.

Non aveva considerato il dispiegarsi degli eventi che inesorabilmente l’avevano condotto nel luogo in cui sapeva di essere promesso, il corpo del principe splendido contro la luna che filtrava dalla finestra, meraviglioso sotto il suo sguardo.

Sapeva, nonostante tutto fosse sfuggito al suo attento controllo, che prima o poi sarebbe accaduto.

Era conscio che, prima o poi, gli avrebbe donato il suo cuore.

Tsukasa era stato oro fin dai primi giorni, il principe promesso che tutto il regno aveva atteso con trepidazione.

Kohaku non conosceva di persona quella parte della storia, lui che era venuto al mondo solamente l’anno successivo; eppure aveva potuto viverla, giorno per giorno durante tutta la sua infanzia, attraverso i racconti delle persone che parlavano del piccolo reale come della più preziosa delle perle dell’oceano.

Tsukasa era cresciuto buono, giusto. E amato.

Il suo ceto sociale non aveva minimamente intaccato quella purezza che sin dai primi giorni aveva manifestato in ogni suo gesto, di cui aveva intriso ogni singola azione, dalle più semplici sino a quelle considerate più valorose per un giovane della sua età.

Kohaku aveva assistito ad ogni fase della sua crescita, di quel suo sviluppo, potendo osservare da una posizione privilegiata quanto quell’anima pura si rafforzasse con il trascorrere degli anni.

Perché lui era destinato a stargli accanto fino al suo ultimo respiro.

Era questo ciò che gli era stato insegnato sin dai primi anni di cui Kohaku aveva memoria, una lezione impartitagli da ogni membro della sua casata che riponeva in lui una fiducia incrollabile.

Gli era stato spiegato, con pazienza e dedizione, che importanza il suo ruolo avrebbe rivestito in uno scacchiere così delicato quanto quello della politica, ma Kohaku, dall’alto dei suoi appena quattro anni, poco in realtà aveva pensato agli intricati sotterfugi e inganni del loro mondo. Tutto ciò che continuava a ripetersi nella sua mente cominciava e finiva dove fosse Tsukasa, e unicamente era legato al suo ruolo di protettore, di scudiero, di guardia reale.

Un giorno avrebbe comandato l’esercito del futuro re, gli avevano detto. A patto che il futuro re giungesse ad ereditare la corona.

Perché Tsukasa era tanto amato quanto temuto, e detestato.

Avrebbe appreso quella verità durante gli anni seguenti, le tele degli agguati e delle trappole mortali che sempre più si stringevano come una morsa attorno alla vita del principe, per ridurla in cenere.

Adesso, però, protetti dalle alte mura del castello inespugnabile, quella non era nient’altro che la minore delle preoccupazioni.

Non era poi così estraneo alla vita da palazzo, lui che sin dalla nascita aveva portato nel suo bagaglio il privilegio di alloggiare in una reggia minore.

Si trovava, però, spaesato di fronte alla vastità di quei corridoi che solo con il trascorrere degli anni non gli sarebbero più sembrati infiniti in quel susseguirsi di pareti e arazzi, spaesato di fronte ad un’etichetta più ferrea e severa, e ad una servitù che difficilmente cessava di monitorarlo.

Eppure, rispetto a quanto aveva dovuto abituarsi, l’elemento che forse stonava con il resto era proprio il principino.

Tsukasa era un angelo in un mondo creato per essere abitato dai demoni, una luce per chiunque osasse voltare il capo nella sua direzione mentre trotterellava nel castello quasi che già sapesse gli appartenesse di diritto, il capo sempre alto e lo sguardo dritto di fronte a sé che troppo spesso lo portava ad inciampare nei tappeti.

Era perfetto sotto qualsiasi punto di vista lo si guardasse.

Nel portamento, nelle maniere, nelle parole.

Tsukasa era nato per regnare e Kohaku, nel corso degli anni, apprese con maggiore consapevolezza che il suo ruolo altri non poteva essere che quello in cui giovasse della sua ombra.

Nei primi tempi, la sua compagnia era stata terribile.

Kohaku non riusciva a sopportarlo.

Era un insieme esagerato di ingenuità e benevolenza a cui lui non era stato educato, già conscio di quanto il mondo fosse marcio e per nulla idilliaco rispetto ai racconti che le balie recitavano al giovane principe ogni sera prima di addormentarsi. Erano leggende tramandate oralmente per secoli, trasformate poi in testi scritti dai cartigli elaborati e narranti le gesta di prodi cavalieri e sovrani volenterosi, sempre in prima linea per proteggere la propria gente da qualsiasi calamità.

Tsukasa sembrava vivere in un mondo di miti e leggende, totalmente scollegato dalla realtà che lo circondava, al sicuro dietro le mura di un castello dalla difesa di ferro.

E Kohaku lo detestava, quel suo atteggiamento.

Avrebbe voluto così tanto infrangere quella visione pura con le sue stesse mani, fare a pezzi quella campana di vetro sotto cui era stato riposto e lasciare che Tsukasa si ferisse con i cocci disseminati macabri attorno alla sua figura, pur di fargli aprire gli occhi.

Eppure, Kohaku non ci riusciva mai.

Non riusciva mai a spezzare ciò che si celava dietro quegli occhi puri e luminosi, due specchi di cielo che spesso rasentavano il colore delle viole che fiorivano con l’arrivo della bella stagione. Le parole erano solite imbrigliarsi in gola, morire sul nascere prima di essere sferrate contro l’altro al pari di mille frecce puntate al suo cuore, e Kohaku, nell’imbarazzo che solo il silenzio era in grado di provocare, era sempre solito distogliere lo sguardo.

Apprese tempo più tardi di quanto, in realtà, quella sua considerazione sul principe fosse errata.

L’aveva giudicato forse con gli occhi di un sempliciotto -verità difficile da ammettere perfino a se stesso, quella- e non era riuscito così a cogliere ogni sfumatura che quel fiore poteva offrirgli a seconda del punto in cui la luce cadesse.

Tsukasa era ingenuo, per certi aspetti. Ma, per tanti altri, era forse più maturo e adulto di quanto ci si aspettasse da un giovane di appena sedici anni.

Kohaku non era estraneo agli usi della corte, del mondo in cui vivessero.

L’infanzia dei giochi non poteva esistere, quegli anni dediti soltanto a prepararsi per ciò che sarebbe avvenuto in seguito. Stonava però terribilmente l’immagine di quel volto impassibile che osservava, senza alcuna emozione, l’esecuzione dell’ennesimo ladro che chissà quali altre intenzioni invece nascondeva nelle sue maniche, celate dietro un pugnale che stava ora immobile sul tappeto come a testimoniare l’accaduto.

Il principe aveva impartito un ordine con voce da sovrano, un comando al quale non si poteva replicare e per cui chiunque, al trovarsi a diretto contatto con quegli occhi freddi ed irremovibili, sarebbe forse svenuto sul colpo.

Ma Kohaku rimase, invece, piuttosto colpito da quella crepa formatasi sull’armatura apparentemente perfetta di lui, su quell’incisione intricata che stonava con i colori semplici dalle sfumature del sole che erano l’anima del suo principe.

Gli parve come se quell’atteggiamento non fosse suo e che Tsukasa, forse come tutti, stesse solo giocando la parte del ruolo a cui era stato destinato.

Era fragile, e confuso.

Era così che il principe appariva ai suoi occhi seduto su una panca nei giardini, sguardo rivolto alla luna, e la mano tesa a carezzare il muso di un gatto dolcemente posato sul suo grembo.

Fragile ed infinitamente piccolo, un semplice tassello di un mondo che lo voleva morto, o pronto a ristabilire un ordine che non doveva invece esistere in un universo governato dal caos.

Non comprese perché rimase così colpito da quell’immagine in particolare, lui che di Tsukasa possedeva i ricordi più disparati.

Ma seppe, con certezza, che qualcosa cominciò per davvero a smuoversi nel suo cuore.

E nelle notti che seguirono, Kohaku non riuscì a fare a meno di avvicinarglisi sempre di più, attratto come da quella resistenza che veniva a meno quando il principe si recava nei giardini a pensare in disparte.

La prima volta credette che stesse come per urlargli contro di andarsene. Invece, lo ignorò soltanto, volgendo il capo alla luna e comportandosi come se lui non esistesse.

Kohaku tornò la sera successiva, quella ancora dopo.

E, con il trascorrere delle settimane, era ora il suo il viso a stare poggiato sul grembo di lui, Tsukasa che cessava di accarezzarlo soltanto nel momento in cui si faceva ora di ritirarsi.

Fu così che il loro rapporto prese una piega diversa.

Cominciò prima tra chiacchiere da popolani, tra discorsi incentrati sugli argomenti più disparati e di cui Kohaku mai aveva potuto avere il privilegio di ascoltare l’opinione del principe, e di ribattervi in accese conversazioni che riempivano i giardini.

A volte gli capitava semplicemente di perdersi nel caldo suono della sua voce, nella piega che la sua bocca rosea e piccola prendeva quando sorrideva appena. E il principe era così solito richiamarlo all’attenzione, Kohaku che aveva scoperto di possedere una grande inventiva, dalla sua, per giustificarsi da quel suo dissociarsi in continuazione.

Le carezze erano giunte in una seconda fase, quasi per caso ma, dal modo in cui quei gesti venivano scambiati, con la consapevolezza di chi era certo che quello era l’unico seguito possibile. Aveva iniziato Tsukasa durante una sera, il viso di Kohaku sempre poggiato sul suo grembo e le mani che, dal giocare con i suoi capelli, erano poi scivolate lungo le guance in piccoli movimenti e Kohaku, lo sguardo rivolto al suo principe di luna, lo aveva pregato di non smettere.

Fu allora che decise che, forse, sarebbe stato più corretto fermarsi. Accadde quando le loro labbra si scontravano in baci sempre più lenti e lunghi che però mai riuscivano a distoglierlo completamente dalla realtà, il suo protetto al sicuro nella sua ombra. Il suo scopo era mantenerlo in salvo, non corteggiarlo.

Eppure, Kohaku, non riuscì mai a smettere di pregare che quelle labbra schioccassero ancora dei baci sulle sue, che quelle mani bianche e delicate lo accarezzassero ancora. Sul viso, lungo la schiena, seguendo poi il tragitto indicatogli dai vestiti, le dita del principe che ad ogni passo sempre più pronunciato, lo mandavano in estasi.

Fu inevitabile che, con il trascorrere degli anni e la corte che si inaspriva di trame e cospirazioni, Kohaku giunse alla conclusione che non vi sarebbe stato altro luogo sicuro per il suo amato se non tra le proprie braccia.

Tsukasa era meraviglioso.

Troppo dolce ed ingenuo, forse, il suo senso del dovere che cozzava con l’animo di un bambino incapace di afferrare troppe verità ma che, nonostante le mille domande, aveva deciso di chinare il capo e accettare una realtà dipinta con pennelli carichi di troppa pesantezza.

Oh, si stava, quindi, facendo contagiare dal suo animo puro e nobile? Lui che considerava chiunque come possessore di uno spirito di giustizia pari al suo, lui che non riusciva a vedere, di primo acchito, il male che albergava nel cuore degli uomini.

Tsukasa era meraviglioso come soltanto un’opera d’arte poteva esserlo, eterea e lontana dalle mani di chi avrebbe potuto deturparla, ma vicina abbastanza agli occhi di chi poteva soltanto mirarla nel cielo.

Kohaku era però l’eccezione a quel principio, l’unico che avesse il privilegio di avvicinarglisi e di poterlo ammirare da quella distanza, le rosee labbra del suo principe a portata di un bacio.

La sua mente non riusciva a processare quella visione nemmeno nella sua interezza, il corpo di Tsukasa sotto il suo un’immagine frammentata da quelli che erano i gemiti stessi del suo signore.

L’aveva compreso.

Che prima o poi si sarebbero ritrovati entrambi in quel modo, avvinghiati tra le coperte di quel letto dove anni prima la balia del principe era solita raccontare loro le storie più disparate, da quelle di avventura alle leggende popolari del regno.

Che prima o poi si sarebbe ritrovato in quella posizione privilegiata, sopra di lui, una mano poggiata dolce sul viso del giovane per invitarlo a non interrompere mai il contatto con il proprio sguardo.

Era forse la visione che più toglieva il fiato, ciò che stava ammirando in quegli ultimi istanti prima di cedere al piacere. Il principe si stringeva attorno a lui con le braccia, il suo corpo alla totale mercé di quello dello scudiero che non osava ormai fermarsi, mai di fronte alle richieste di lui.

Non in quegli ultimi istanti, non quando ad attenderlo c’era la promessa di una bocca priva di fiato e di un corpo morbido e caldo sotto il suo, il suo principe che lo chiamava tra i gemiti come a comporre una nuova musica.

L’immagine che catturò pochi istanti dopo, degna del più pregiato degli arazzi, si ripeté senza alcuna vergogna in ogni singola notte che seguì.

Aveva appena compiuto ventidue anni ed era il re più raggiante che Kohaku avesse mai conosciuto.

Era forse più splendido del sole stesso nei suoi abiti color porpora, tipici dei sovrani di quell’antico feudo, ed imponente rispetto a qualsiasi altra presenza nella sala.

Non aveva potuto immaginare un qualcosa di diverso nemmeno se ci avesse provato con tutte le sue forze, Tsukasa che, sin dal primo giorno, era nato soltanto per ergersi sopra un trono d’oro.

La corona tempestata di pietre preziose non sembrava pesare sul suo capo. I sudditi non potevano notarlo, dopotutto. Kohaku però sapeva che, sotto quel portamento regale ed autoritario, si celava in realtà un animo fragile e stanco ma che, nonostante le difficoltà che il regno facesse gravare sulle sue spalle, Tsukasa era ancora vestito di quella purezza che da sempre l’aveva contraddistinto.

E per cui lui l’aveva odiato, in un primo momento. Detestato, poi amato. Perché non vi era potuta esistere altra conclusione se non quella.

Così come non aveva potuto immaginare un futuro diverso per lui, ora in ginocchio in attesa che il suo re concludesse la pronuncia dei voti e lo nominasse comandante della sua guardia reale.

Aveva ventun anni e questo faceva di lui il più giovane a prendere le redini dei cavalieri del regno.

Kohaku si sollevò dopo aver prestato giuramento, il viso rivolto al suo sovrano che gli sorrise con dolcezza, come tante altre volte in passato aveva già fatto, da bambini. così come da adulti al riparo da sguardi indiscreti nella loro camera. Le sue guance si tinsero di rosso in modo innocente, Kohaku che dovette trattenersi dal muoversi prima del cenno prestabilito. Gli si avvicinò poi come da usanza, compiendo a memoria un gesto che nulla in realtà aveva a che vedere esclusivamente con il rito.

Era d’abitudine che un re che prendesse nuovi cavalieri, suggellasse l’alleanza con un bacio.

Il loro durò forse qualche istante più di quanto fosse consono, Kohaku che sorrise contro le morbide labbra del suo re che parevano essere rimaste in attesa di quel momento soltanto.

E Kohaku non poté biasimarlo affatto, lui che era rimasto ad aspettare, più di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere, di poterglisi avvicinare, secondo un’idea che nulla aveva, inizialmente, a che vedere con quanto erano diventati adesso.

Ma gli piaceva.

Essere il suo scudo, la sua spada, il suo cuore.

Amava qualsiasi sfumatura del suo ruolo al pari di quanto amasse ogni colore dell’altro, Kohaku che riprese ora posto all’ombra del suo re, del suo sole, l’unico a cui avrebbe sempre voluto guardare le spalle.

Tsukasa era nato per regnare.

E lui, un semplice scudiero, per osservare la sua schiena ergersi con fierezza.


End file.
